There For You
by Eaten Alive By Boredom
Summary: RE-UPLOAD: When Kaoru gets sick, they think nothing of it. Thinking it's just the flu. But what happens when it's way more than the first thought? [brotherly love]
1. Chapter One:

**Author: ****_I know I was hacked recently, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I couldn't for the life of me just give up and start over. So, here I am, what's left of what I had, now ready to start again. Thank God for back-up accounts. Everything is in back in my Doc Manager, my password is changed, and I'm ready for action._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, manga nor anime.**

* * *

It was quiet in the city of Ouran where our beloved Host Club live. At five-thirty in the morning, everyone was asleep. Well, everyone minus Kaoru Hitachiin, who was sitting on the bathroom floor leaning his head against the wall behind him, trying to calm himself down.

Kaoru didn't feel all that well. His head was spinning. His stomach felt uneasy. His body ached. Truthfully, he just wanted to go back to bed, but at the moment, he was fighting a battle. One against throwing up last night's dinner.

Currently, he was losing.

Kaoru moved fast, barely making it over the toilet in time. On his knees, the auburn-haired teen sat there, coughing and dry heaving, letting this illness get the best of him. His body was slicked with sweat. Every inch of his skin was extremely pale, save the small flush across his cheeks.

When the miniature nightmare was over the teen was able to lean back against the wall. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to relax. He closed his golden-brown eyes. He sat there for a few moments, taking long, calming breaths.

By the time the room had stopped spinning, Kaoru stood up and walked over to the sink. He wanted to get the vomit taste out of his mouth. So he used his hands like a cup and the water as mouthwash. He dried his hands and face, then used the sink for support, looking at his own reflection. His face was unnaturally pale, drained of color.

"Kaoru?"

* * *

Hikaru woke to something something shifting on the bed. Opening his golden-brown eyes, he saw Kaoru leaving the room. The older twin sat up on the bed, crossing his legs and using his hands as a makeshift pillow against the wall.

A few minutes of relaxing passed when a familiar ring-tone broke the silence, "you've gotta be kidding me. It's only five-thirty," Hikaru grumbled, reluctantly picking up his phone. He was about answer when he remembered Kaoru wasn't near him. It felt awkward without Kaoru hanging on him.

Hikaru shook his head, Kaoru was most likely in the bathroom. Then again, Kaoru never went to the bathroom at night. Hikaru knew this because he was a light sleeper, unlike the younger twin, who was a heavy sleeper. The slightest bump woke Hikaru, but Kaoru could sleep like a baby.

Hesitantly, Hikaru answered the phone. "Hey boss."

"_Hikaru there is a club meeting today at seven, before school."_

"Boss, you do know it's five-thirty, right?"

"_Yeah."_

"Why call?"

"_Dialogue."_

"Okay..." Hikaru sighed.

"_Yeah."_

"Alright boss." Hikaru hang up the phone, irritated.

_Oh well, _he thought, _the boss always does this._

After a few minutes had passed, Hikaru was starting to get worried. Kaoru hadn't returned yet. So, being the good older brother he was, Hikaru decided to go check up on him. He got up off of the bed, not even bothering to turn on the light. He stepped out into the hall, realizing the bathroom light was on and the door was open. _So he is in the bathroom... _

The auburn-haired teen made his way to the bathroom to see Kaoru leaning against the sink, staring at his own reflection.

"Kaoru?" The younger twin looked at the older twin. It was like looking into a mirror, only one side paler than the other. "Are you okay?"

Kaoru shook his head, using the sink for support again. "I'm fine." He faked a smile. Hikaru didn't fall for it. He walked passed his brother and looked in the toilet. What was in it certainly didn't look like something that's usually there when people use the bathroom. He point at the regurgitated pasta. "What's this?"

"...A toilet...?"

"I mean what's _in _the toilet."

"...Last night's dinner...?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Relax, Hikaru, it's probably just something I ate."

Hikaru didn't listen to him. Instead, he placed one hand on Kaoru's forehead and the other on his own. "You're burning up," He said, pulling his hand down and opening the medicine cabinet hidden behind the mirror. He took out a thermometer and handed it to Kaoru. Kaoru knew what to do with it. He made sure it was on before sticking it under his tongue.

After a few moments passed before it's beeping filled the silent room. It read: '102.5.' "Kaoru you have a fever." One thing ran through Hikaru's mind as he looked through the medicine cabinet. They were out of medicine. "Damn, we're out... I'm gonna go down stairs and check the bathroom there."

Kaoru could see the panicked look on his twins' face. The last time Kaoru was sick and Hikaru wasn't sick with him things were bad. He had been sent to the hospital after passing out.

But it wasn't like that would happen again. He would just take some medicine and go back to bed. Nothing could go wrong, right?

"I'll go lay down." Kaoru stumbled his way out of the bathroom. The room began spinning again as he held onto the doorway to keep from falling over. Hikaru helped his younger twin to the bedroom, placing a trash can by the bed before mouthing 'just in case.'

Hikaru walked down the curved staircase using his phone as a light. He made it to the bottom and quickly walked to one of the many bathrooms and grabbed some advil, filled a cup with water and proceed upstairs. He walked into the room to find his brother was fast asleep, a small snore escaping his lips. He smiled at his sleeping twin, placing the cup of water and bottle of advil on the bed-side table next to him. Hikaru soon crawled over his sleeping twin and lay himself down to sleep.

"Night, Kaoru."

* * *

**EABB**


	2. Chapter Two:

**Author:****_ I went through and edited this entire chapter (addin' stuff and what not). It think its a lot better than the original. :D But it still sucks. _**

* * *

_**There For You...**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

"Master, your breakfast is ready," the twin maids said as they entered the bedroom. Kaoru groaned, sitting up on his shared bed. He still didn't feel all that good. But he had school and a club meeting to go to. Reluctantly, he got up and noticed Hikaru wasn't there. So, he looked around, but his brother wasn't in sight. _Where'd he go?_

Kaoru got dressed into his uniform and walked downstairs to the table.

"It's about time you woke up," Hikaru joked, "I've been awake for a while now."

"Oh shut up."

"Kaoru," their mother, Yuzuha, warned as they began eating. It was a lot of eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, pancakes. How did they normally eat like this? Just the thought of food made Kaoru's stomach knot up. Three bits was all it took for him to begin feeling nauseous again.

"May I be excused?" the auburn-haired teen rose from his seat.

"But you've barely touched your food."

"I'm not hungry." Kaoru didn't wait for the answer before making his way up the stairs. He was losing the battle again, maybe breakfast wasn't the best idea right now.

Hikaru watched his brother as he closed the door to their shared bathroom. He stood up and followed after. "I'm not hungry either."

Yuzuha glanced at her husband. He clearly thought the same. _Something's off..._

_..._

Hikaru lightly knocked on the fancy wooden door of their shared bathroom. "Hey Kao, you okay?"

"Yeah just fine," he lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Hikaru wasn't convinced. He tried at the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Is this door _locked?_"

"I might as well take a shower while I'm in here." Kaoru responded, turning on the water. But instead of undressing and actually getting in the shower, he walked to the mirror and took out the thermometer. He put it under his tongue and waited for the beep. '99.8.' Not quite a fever, but he should still take some medicine. He mentally cursed when he remembered he had none in here. _Might as well take that shower then..._

The water felt warm—but not hot. It was just right. The warm clear liquid running down his skin, cleansing him of sweat from the night before. Making him feel clean. Kaoru would have stayed there all day if he could, but unfortunately, he had began to feel dizzy again and needed to sit down.

After that was settled, he began brushing his teeth and fixing his hair.

Hikaru sat up straight when he heard the bathroom door unlock. He was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the railing. As Kaoru exited the room Hikaru looked him in the eye. Kaoru had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Were you out here the whole time I was in there?"

Hikaru ignored his question. "Kaoru, you sure you're okay. Do you wanna stay home? You still look a little sick."

"Hikaru, I'm fine. I'll just take some advil. Okay?"

"Okay..."

**...**

It was a few minutes after seven. Mori and Honey had just arrived for the before school host club meeting. Mori seemed fine with the idea, but Honey on the other hand was a bit unsettled. He wasn't much of an early riser.

Tamaki was one of the first ones there, he ran into Haruhi on the way to the club room. And Kyoya showed up soon after.

"Where are they?" Tamaki questioned, growing more and more impatient. "They're late."

"Maybe they aren't coming," Honey said, trying to be helpful to the younger, yet taller—way taller—blond.

"No, they're coming. I called Hikaru this morning," the violet-eyed teen replied.

"What if Honey-Senpai is right, maybe they aren't—" Haruhi was cut off by the door opening. Hikaru and Kaoru came into the other's view. Well, all but Kyoya who was 'resting his eyes' over on the couch. Something seemed off about Kaoru. He was slightly paler than normal, his uniform wasn't buttoned straight, and one of his shoes were untied.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming." He ran over to hug the two first-years. Kaoru released a small groan in response. Haruhi took note on this. He seemed kind of sick to her. She would have to talk with the twins later.

Honey took a step back, looking Kaoru up and down. "Kao-chan, is something wrong? You don't look so good."

"Just tired," Kaoru said as he faked a yawn. He didn't need all of them to worry. Hikaru was just enough.

…

Haruhi sat in her regular seat between the twins in the back of the classroom, thinking to herself. She had noticed Hikaru looking back and forth from the front of the room and Kaoru. She could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Kaoru—" She cut her self off, looking at him. His head was resting in his arms and his eyes were closed. She smiled at the sight. He looked so adorable. _He's asleep..._

* * *

**_Author: Okay, so the ending of this chapter is... shorter than I had planned. It's still under 1,000 words I even if I added about 2 or 300). But I still don't really know how to end it. So, uh, BYE!_**

**_Don't forget to leave a review!_**

**EABB**


	3. Chapter Three:

**Author: ****_My apologies for this chapter being so late. Last week has been busy. I also apologize for it being short. Sorry. I didn't really do anything with it.  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, I do own Tanaka (I needed a name for the maid)._**

* * *

"_Hika..." six-year-old Kaoru whined from where he had his nap on the couch. Normally his brother would be next to him, sleeping at the other end. But today it was empty. No one was there._

"_Hika..." Kaoru said, a bit louder. Still nothing. _

"_Hika..." he tried one more time. This time Hikaru ran into the room. He came to a stop on his knees by the couch. _

"_Kao! You're wake!" Hikaru smiled, pulling on his brother's wrist. "C'mon! Get up! Let's play!"_

"_Hika," Kaoru groaned, "My head hurts." _

"_Do you want me to get Mommy?"_

"_My tummy hurts too." Hikaru began to walk out of the room before Kaoru spoke again. "Hika, I'm cold." _

_Hikaru looked back at his twin, worried. He couldn't remember a time when Kaoru didn't feel good and he felt fine. He soon began his way to find his mother. _

"_Mommy, Kao not feelin' good." He entered his mother's office. She looked at him then looked back at her work. _

_"I'll be in there in a minute." She smiled kindly. _

_"Okay..." Hikaru slowly walked out of the room. _

_..._

_Hikaru stood in the hall, just outside the over-sized living room. For some reason the wouldn't let him see Kaoru. It had been fourty-five minutes since he woke up from a nap. One of the many maids was in there with him. If he could just get her out of there, maybe he could see Kaoru. He had an idea. _

_After running up the stairs to his mother's office, took a pair of scissors and ran to his room. Hikaru grabbed his favorite teddy bear off his side of the bed. He carefully cut the arm of the teddy bear off and pulled the stuffing out, scattering it among the room. _

_"I'm sorry Mr. Snuggles, but it was for Kaoru," he apologized. He knew Mr. Snuggles would get fixed. But still, that didn't help how sorry he felt. _

_"Tanaka!" Hikaru ran down the stairs, Mr. Snuggles in his arms. Tears were running down his face. He was a master a fake crying._

_"Tanaka!" He ran into the living room where Kaoru and the maid, Tanaka, were. _

_"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Tanaka asked him, concerned. _

_"Mr. Snuggles," Hikaru sobbed, "I-I went u-up to m-my room, an-and he was like th-this." _

_"Oh, Mr. Snuggles." She examined the teddy bear's ripped arm, carefully, acting as if the bear was alive. "It looked as if someone has cut off." _

_Hikaru stiffened. Whoops. _

_"Hikaru, did you do this?" _

_"N-No." _

_"Okay." She patted his head, pretending to believe him. "I'll just go fix Mr. Snuggles up."_

_"What happened to Mr. Snuggles?" Kaoru asked, sitting up on the couch. _

_"He made a great sacrifice." Hikaru frowned. "But I know he'll be back." _

_Kaoru looked down. He knew how much Mr. Snuggles meant to Hikaru. _

_"C'mon." Hikaru grinned, "let's go play!" _

_Kaoru glanced at his smiling brother. He didn't want to let him down, but he still didn't feel all that good. He shook he head, he would be fine. After all, he wanted to make Hikaru happy. _

_"Okay." He faked a smile, getting off the couch and the two were soon hand-in-hand out the door. _

_..._

_Tanaka sighed, looking at the stuffing-covered floor of Hikaru and Kaoru shared bedroom. She knew she would have to clean this up. She started with picking up the scissors and taking them back down to Mrs. Hitachiin's office. She made it past the living room when she heard Hikaru's voice from out the front door. Dropping the scissors, she quickly ran out to see Kaoru lying flat on the ground and Hikaru trying to shake him awake. She quickly panicked. "Kaoru!"_

_"Kaoru," Hikaru cried, "Kaoru wake up. Kaoru_—_"_

_"_Kaoru wake up."

"Mr. Hitachiin." The teacher slammed a book on Kaoru's desk. He jolted up immediately, gaining giggles from many of his classmates. _Shit..._ He thought to himself. He had fallen asleep.

Mr. Hitachiin, is there a reason you were sleeping in _my _class?"

"Yes sir. I mean, no sir. I mean, I don't know," Kaoru stuttered.

"Then why were you?"

"I don't know."

"Hitachiin—"

Kaoru looked up at him in fear and in shock. What was he going to tell his mother? He was in trouble now.

"—Detention!"


	4. Chapter Four:

**Author: _*takes in long deep breath* GomenGomenGomenGomen! I am soooo sorry for the late update. Until summer break is over, i have little to no access to a computer. So just I sat there, writing chapter six (to get caught up) on the notes app on my iPod. And then I facepalmed. I could have been writing it in my doc manager on my iPod. So I did. And here you go!_**

* * *

_**There For You...**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

Lunch had come and gone and Kaoru still didn't feel all that good.

"Kao-chan you don't look so good," Hunny said worriedly, gaining Haruhi's attention. Kaoru was pale, just like he was that morning. The auburn-haired teen was debating whether or not if he was going to vomit. He didn't want to throw up in front of his friends. That would be embarrassing to him. He swallowed.

"I'm fine." He swallowed again. Yet again he was fighting this battle, and again he was losing it. He swallowed once more before decided he had no choice in the matter. He made a beeline towards the nearest bathroom.

"Hunny-senpai, did you notice how pale he was?" Haruhi asked. Hunny simply nodded as Hikaru approached them.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"He ran that way—" Hunny pointed. "—Like, really fast."

Hikaru took of in the direction Hunny had pointed. "Dammit Kaoru. Why didn't you just stay home like I told you to?"

_Stay home?... _Haruhi thought. "Haru-chan, is Kao-chan gonna be okay?"

"Of course he will Hunny-Senpai." _I hope..._The two high schoolers followed Hikaru to the bathroom, Haruhi a bit more hesitant. It was the _boys _bathroom after all. Hunny didn't care. He pulled the brunette into the bathroom.

"You're coming too."

"Kaoru, I told you that you should've stayed home." It seemed like one of the twins' _forbidden brotherly love_ moments. Kaoru was leaning against the wall and Hikaru was kneeling by his side.

"I didn't want to stay home Hikaru."

"I don't care Kaoru." His voice was soft and gentle. "What if something happened? What if you got hurt?"

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru, that's the third time you've thrown up today. You're going home."

"Hikaru, I don't wanna go."

"You are. I'm calling mom now and she'll send someone to get you." Hikaru pulled out his cellphone. Kaoru got a sudden jolt of adrenaline. Well, more like the size of a dime. But he wasn't going home just yet. He grabbed his brother's phone and quickly stood up. The elder twin blinked a few times before standing up himself. Kaoru then held the device high above his head. "That doesn't work Kaoru, we're the same height."

Kaoru then stood on his toes. Hikaru mimicking the action. "Dammit," Kaoru cursed, bringing the phone behind his back just as Hikaru reached for it. Hikaru grumbled his brother's name.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"You're stubborn too Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, darting out the door into the hall.

"Where the hell does he get all that energy from?" Haruhi questioned.

"Hika-chan? What's wrong with Kao-chan?" Hunny asked.

"He's sick and too stubborn to realize it." Hikaru sighed.

"Bad Kao-chan."

"We'd better go after him before he gets himself into trouble."

"Where are they? They're late," Tamaki grumbled. He was used to Haruhi being late sometimes. But the twins, or even Hunny.

"Don't worry Mori-Senpai," Kyoya tried calming the older teen down, "I'm sure Hunny-senpai will walk through the door any moment now."

"Yeah." Kyoya could tell Mori was worried. Hunny was never late like this. The girls were already entering.

"Kaoru!" one of the twins' customers shouted with glee as the door open. Kaoru came right in and ran through the room and out another exit. Hikaru soon burst through the door. Haruhi and Hunny closely behind him.

"Where is he?"

"Closet," Mori said sternly.

"Mori-senpai," Kaoru whined, re-entering the room, "You're not suppose to give me away."

"Kaoru... give... me back... my phone..." Hikaru panted from in front of the couch.

"I don't... want too..." Kaoru said from behind, breathing harder than Hikaru. Everything around him was beginning to blur. Colors swirled, faces darkened, the room spun. Maybe he should go home.

"What's up with them? Are they fighting again?" one girl asked.

"If they are, I vote Hikaru," said another.

"My money's on Kaoru," came the third girl's reply.

"That's not it," Haruhi said, "Kaoru's just too stubborn."

"We already knew that," Tamaki stated.

"Kao-chan's sick," Hunny informed, smiling oh-so-happy-go-lucky. "He threw up."

Tamaki's reply: oh-so-dramatic

"EEEEEWWWW!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's panicked voice pulled their attention to the twins. Kaoru was lying on the cool tiled floor. It felt so good to him, like cold water on hot metal. Hikaru was instantly at his brother's side, the back of his hand to Kaoru's forehead. He was burning up.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" one of the girls yelled.

"Kaoru." Hikaru lightly shook his brother. "Kaoru, say something." Nothing. "Kaoru, please," he tried harder this time. "Kaoru..."

He was breathing heavy. His eyes were open. He could hear what was being said. But still, he couldn't respond.

"Kao..." Hikaru choked out, "I can't lose you again..."

* * *

**Author: (sticking to what i originally had here) O****_kay, so this might sound somewhat... demanding-ish... but I don't really see the point in fav of following a story is you're not going to leave a review. I don't understand. It's kind of discouraging to an author. They don't really get the encouragement the need to continue. So, if you could be so kind, would you mind leaving a review?_**

**EABB**


	5. Chapter Five:

**Author: ****_Thanks My lovely readers! X3 You guys are amazing! I think I'm gonna go off and cry now!  
_**

* * *

_**There For You...**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

"Hikaru..." Haruhi tried getting the auburn-haired teen's attention, placing a hand on his shoulder. But it didn't work, he continued to stare at the dusty tiled floor of the waiting room. As if in deep thought. He wouldn't answer them. In fact, he hadn't said a word since they've arrived at the hospital. But there were so many things he wanted to say.

_It's all my fault... _He would continued to tell himself. _Kaoru is here because of me. Why didn't I make him stay home? Why did I act the way I did? Why did I take him outside that day...?_

What had happened over ten years ago still haunted Hikaru. He was sure how to cope with it. It truly was his fault.

A hand waved in front of his face. He looked up to meet the eyes of someone in a lab coat.

"Hello Hikaru." The doctor smiled. "Glad to seen you're still in there."

"Dr. Hamasaki, what are you doing here?" Hikaru questioned, somewhat confused.

"You know this doctor?" Haruhi asked.

"I've been their doctor for ten years now. Ever since the first time Kaoru was in here for this reason," Dr. Hamasaki said, looking back at Hikaru. "Now, I have a few questions for you. First, How you noticed any kind of change in Kaoru's behavior?"

Hikaru thought for a moment, he did notice something was off. "He's been tired a lot lately and he complains about having a headache a lot."

"He's fallen asleep in class a few times too," Haruhi informed.

"I see... Has he been taking his medicine?"

Again, Hikaru thought for a moment. He noticed Kaoru hadn't taken it that morning, but he didn't think anything of it. After all, Kaoru wasn't feeling good. He hadn't seen Kaoru take any these last couple of weeks either. "Come to think of it, I don't think he has."

"What about you? Have you been taking your medicine Hikaru?"

"Yes," Hikaru said, propping his chin on his hand. Needless to say, he got bored.

"Okay," Dr. Hamasaki said, unbelieving. "Well, They've stabilized Kaoru's temperature if you would like to go see him. He's still sleeping though."

Hikaru instantly popped up and followed the doctor. The others quickly behind.

* * *

Hikaru looked through the small glass window in the door that blocked his path to his brother. A single nurse stood in the room, checking all the systems. She wouldn't let them in. The room was fairly empty. The walls were white. The curtains were a light shade of blue. A darker blue chair in the corner. Next to it was a small table with a lamp on top. Across the room was a metal hospital bed, the sheets matching the curtains.

But nothing in the room really mattered to Hikaru. Only what was on the bed.

Kaoru.

Just looking at his brother's lifeless body brought back the memories Hikaru wished he could erase. Kaoru was sickly pale and covered in sweat. Various bags of ice surrounded his body. Hikaru could see the oxygen mask covering Kaoru's mouth and nose fog up and clear with every slow breath he took. He wanted to cry, right then and there.

"Kaoru..." he whispered.

"Hikaru!"

He turned to see the speaker; it was his mother. She had tears in her eyes as she ran up to her older son. She raised her hand high.

_Slap!_

The sound echoed through the hallway. Haruhi glanced at the auburn-haired teen. Worry in her brown eyes. He was looking down. She couldn't see his golden-brown eyes, but she could see a single tear.

"How could you?" his mother demanded. "You knew he didn't feel good! Why didn't you make him stay home?"

"I tried," Hikaru choked out. "He wouldn't listen to me."

The tears began flowing from his puffy, reddened eyes. It was just like the last time. Why justify. She wouldn't listen to him.

"_Hikaru!" _

_Six-year-old Hikaru turned to see his mother running towards him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She stopped when she reached him and raised her hand high. _

_Slap!_

_Hikaru's small hand quickly found its way to his reddened cheek. Tears threatening to fall. _

_"Mommy...?" _

"_You knew he was sick! Why did you take him outside?" she yelled. _

"_Mommy, I didn't mean—"_

"_Mean to what?" She cut him off. "Mean to nearly kill your own brother?!"_

_Now the tears were falling. _

"_If something happens to him—"_

"_Yuzuha, I'm sure Kaoru will be just fine," Hikaru's father said. In response, Yuzuha buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing. _

"Hikaru, are you even listening to me?"

No. He wasn't. He was ignoring her.

"Yuzuha, I'm pretty sure it's not his fault," his father tried to calm her down. She buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing.

Hikaru looked to his mother and father. Both in tears. Both upset. Both afraid. And it was all his fault. He could have done something. Anything. Anything to have helped his brother from being here, in this place. If something were to happen to Kaoru, Hikaru wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Without another word, Hikaru turned from his weeping parents, rushing passed the Host Club. His speed quickened the closer he got to the exit. He continued to run. But it wasn't them he was running from, nor was it really the fear he had for his brother. He was running from the past. From everything that happened that day.

The day Kaoru had nearly died...

* * *

**Author: ****_Ooooh, the suspense. I wonder what will happen next. Oh wait! I already know. So these next couple of chapters are going to be fun to write. Because I feel that if I torture Kaoru, I have to torture Hikaru twice as bad. Mahahahaha~!_**

**_Tell me what you thought. I love the reviews! Thanks again! X3_**

**EABB**


	6. Chapter Six:

**Author: ****_Happy Birthday Todd Haberkorn! (August 16th) Voice actor of none other than our beloved Hikaru Hitachiin! Plus, Death the Kid from Soul Eater and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail!  
_**

**_*Nothing irrelevant with the plot of this story or even FanFiction at all* So, I just got back from visiting St. Louis the other day and was scrolling trough my news feed on Facebook when I saw a link. Being me, I clicked on it. Then I died. Harry Styles was twerking on LIVE TV. HARRY FUCKING STYLES BRO!_**

**_Sorry... I admit... I'm a directioner. Please don't hate me for that..._**

**WARNING: Extremely short chapter... I'm sorta blocked on, well, everything... I didn't exactly know what to write, but I needed to update today.  
**

* * *

_**There For You...**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

Hikaru sat below a large sycamore tree, playing with the greenish-yellow grass under his hand while watching clouds fly by. The sun released its golden rays as it began to set, making the sky look purple. The fish visible, swimming towards the top of the pond nearby. The sight would have been relaxing to him, if he weren't so, well, worried.

He hadn't realized how long he had been running until he reached the park—eight blocks away. Had he really ran that far?

His thoughts reflected back to ten years ago. Kaoru had just been released from the hospital. He had been in there for nearly two weeks. For two weeks, Hikaru went to sleep alone. For two weeks, he had nightmares. For two weeks, he didn't even know whether his twin would even survive. And for two weeks, he absolutely hated himself.

He remembered being tested for something. And he remembered them drawing his blood. He remembered his mother crying after being told that both of her little boys had this illness—this _disease_. But what never left Hikaru's mind were Kaoru's words coming home from the hospital.

_"Hika... I'm sorry I let you down..."_

"If anything Kao, I'm the one who let you down..." He blinked back tears. Everything that had happened that day. It was all _his_ fault and he knew it. _He_ let it all happen. _He_ took Kaoru outside. _He_ was the reason Kaoru was where Kaoru is now. He stood up, throwing the rock as hard as he could into the pond. Anger built up inside him, taking over his senses. Tears blurred his vision. He was so angry with everything. The cars. The trees. Even the peaceful chirping of the birds seemed to piss him off. All because he was angry. Angry at himself.

His fist collided full force with the nearest object.

...

...

...

"Fuck!"

* * *

_"Fuck!"_

Haruhi turned at the sound. She instantly knew it was Hikaru. Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly texted the others. _'Found him, head back.'_ She ran over to him. He was clucking his swollen, bloody hand.

"What did you do, Hikaru?" She demanded. He simply looked away, not wanted to make any eye contact. He flinched as she placed a hand on his forearm. Even so, she began pulling up his sleeve. She released a gasp. Hikaru's wrist was not only swollen, but his hand was more sideways than normal. Blood fell from his knuckles and it was badly bruised.

Hikaru chuckled. He always did have brittle bones.

"What the hell, Hikaru!?" Haruhi yelled at his laughter. "C'mon! Let's get back to the hospital."

Hikaru's face fell. There was no way in Hell he was going back.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, pure concern in her voice.

"I'm not going back." Hikaru stared at the pond.

"Why not?" Haruhi blocked his view.

"I don't want to." Hikaru glared.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_—"

"Fine!"

* * *

Kaoru smiled as he watched the other auburn-haired teen step into the room. He looked from his mother in tears, but a strong smile on her face, to his father smiling, then to Kaoru.

"Hika..." Kaoru smile softened.

"Kao..." Hikaru took a step forward, before running to the bed to hug his twin. "Kaoru!"

Both teens winced at contact. Hikaru held onto his braced wrist and Kaoru's attention turned to it. "What happened?"

He watched as Hikaru found something interesting about his feet. "I... uh... might have, _punchedatree._" He finished quickly, madly blushing.

"What?" Kaoru questioned.

"I. Punched. A. Tree." He enunciated each word.

"What? Why?" Kaoru questioned.

"I was mad." Hikaru glared at him.

"It's not you're fault Hikaru," Kaoru explained. "I'm the one that didn't stay home—"

Hikaru cut him off. "That's not it!" He practically yelled. "The tree just really pissed me off!"

Yep, he was mad at himself, Kaoru knew it.

"Hikaru!" their mother scolded him. "Don't use such language!"

"M'sorry..." Hikaru gaze shifted to out the window.

* * *

**Author:_ Sorry this was short, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. And to make it up to you lovelies, here is a funny story. _**

**_So, I was just sitting here at the computer desk, typing away, when my sister began talking about Digimon. She was saying how she had read a story where the character Kouji was telling someone that he loved her. And she was like "I can't imagine Kouji saying that, I could Takuya doing that though." But instead of saying Takuya, she said Tamakamaki. It was like she was she was thinking Ouran and Digimon. We both ending up laughing._**


End file.
